eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1921 (13 March 2000)
Synopsis: Pat whinges that Barry takes 20 minutes to brush his teeth, then she has a go at Roy for not letting her do the books, and he says he can manage, and Pat should have a few days off. Barry hassles Pat for being slow icing the cake. He tells Roy not to let on about Natalie's party. Billy can't get Steve to answer the door. Inside he's wandering around in a trance with the radio blaring. When he arrives, Beppe has a go at him for "oversleeping" again. Beppe says if it carries on, one of them will be looking for a new job. The lights go off and Beppe shouts at Billy. Steve tells him to go home and he will sort it, then he calls his doctor and gets a cancellation so rushes off, leaving Billy alone in the club telling the thin air that the electrician won't come out till 3. Steve's doctor tells him he gave him a month's supply of tranquillisers only 2 weeks ago. He adds that Steve has built up a tolerance to the drugs by over-using them, and he can't give a repeat prescription under these circumstances. Steve says he didn't realise, and the doctor says people easily become addicted. However, Steve says he just needs help with the last few days, he feels much better now. The doctor tells him not to take more than one, or it will put his physical and mental health in jeopardy. While he is in the doctor's office, Billy calls and Steve shuts him up saying he will sort it out, but not now, just leave it with him. Billy "just pops out" leaving the cleaner there alone saying that the boss will be back soon. Steve comes back and asks Billy why the lights aren't working. Billy says he told him he'd sort it - those were his exact words. Steve sighs and tells Billy to get on the phone to every electrician in the book. Lisa blanks Phil when he asks how she is. Mel tells her to think about what it means for her career, and make him pay up for the kid. Jim overhears them talk and comments to Ricky that Lisa must be up the duff. Ricky says keep it quiet, and adds conversationally that Bianca has asked him to go to see her, and he wonders what she wants. Terry is still in a funny mood with Irene. He complains about her over-ordering the milk and flirts with Mel when she comes into the shop. Barry takes over the café and sets up a surprise party for Natalie! Pat brings a nice cake, and Barry brings bottles of champagne. Natalie is actually quite pleased. However, Ian arrives as Barry is trying to cover up the evidence and saying "What Ian Beale doesn't know..."! Pat asks Ian if he has a phone number for Laura, as the kids are still talking about her. Ian takes the hint. Roy is on the phone when Janine arrives early, and he looks terribly guilty and puts the phone down immediately, then he goes out leaving Janine alone in the car lot and she looks around the desk wondering what it was he was doing, then finds his wallet and chases after him to hand it over. She finds him in the public phone box! Sandra comes to Rosa's to make Joe's costume, borrowing Rosa's sewing machine. Beppe arrives at the club and finds it closed! Billy is defensive, and Steve is at home taking more tranquillisers and then he falls asleep. Beppe's shouting finally wakes him, and he tells Beppe it was Billy's fault. Beppe is furious, saying "Do you know how much it will cost being closed tonight?" Steve shuts the window and takes another pill in despair. Cast: *'Steve Owen - Martin Kemp' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Natalie Evans - Lucy Speed' *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Teresa Di Marco - Leila Birch' *'Sandra Di Marco - Clare Wilkie' *'Joe Di Marco - Jake Kyprianou' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite' *'Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards' *'Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Asif Malik - Ashvin Luximon' *'Dr. Rowlands - Robert Swann ' Crew: *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Editor - Sara Johnson' *'Storylines - Gabbie Asher & Art Young ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes